The New Ashbringer
by Abandoned Account - Leave
Summary: The ashbringer has been lost for millenia but what happens when naruto finds out about his heritage and who is the new lich king? naruhina. naruto x WoW crossover. - Abandoned, this fic is terrible, read at your own risk.-
1. Narutos destiny

This is going to be my sencondary fic since I'm having a giant mental block on konohas black avenger so while I gather ideas I'm going to do this new fanfic

This will be naruto WoW crossover. Bet that's never been done before!

naruto, aged 7, was currently running from a mob of villagers who were chasing him with kunai and torches. This was the third time today he was being chased by the villagers, he had gotten away twice, once when he was eating ramen at the ichiraku ramen stand and once when he was playing in the park but now he had gotten caught when he was walking home. Naruto quickly rounded a corner and came to a halt in front of a brick wall, naruto pulled out his camouflage sheet and hid up against the wall

"where'd that damn demon go?" one of the mob members shouted

"he must have jumped the fence, quickly! We'll cut him off" another yelled as they ran out of the alley

"bakas" naruto smirked as he uncovered himself and walked out of the alley only to walk into 2 chuunins, he tried to run but the chuunins grabbed him and held him down

"well well, the mighty demon of konoha, trapped like a mouse" the chuunin laughed as he pulled out a kunai, naruto struggled as they pinned him against the wall and started to kick and punch him in the gut. The leader then threw a kunai at him, naruto screamed as the kunai lodged itself in his arm. the mob of villagers rounded the corner and saw naruto being held to the wall

"good work mikito" the leader said to one of the chuunins "you've helped us rid this town of the demon"

The mob then rushed at naruto and began to kick him, a couple had swords and gave naruto long gashes down his body and stabbed him multiple times

"fire style: phoenix flower jutsu!" one of the chuunins said as he blew bolts of fire that scorched naruto and burned his flesh, the mob continued to beat him and stab him until naruto was just a bloody mess

"goodbye demon" they said as they walked off leaving naruto for dead. Naruto lay there waiting for a the dark embrace of death to wash over him, but it never came. Naruto lay in pain for hours before a squad of ANBU found him and carried him to the hospital

"we're not treating that demon! He's better off dead!" the receptionist yelled, one of the ANBU who was wearing a dog mask and spiked silver hair grabbed her

"you will treat this boy as if he was another other citizen or so help me I will kill you and your entire family!" he threatened, the receptionist hastily called the doctors who brought naruto into surgery and quickly fixing him up, all the time the ANBU were watching to make sure nothing happened

1 week later

Naruto slowly awoke to find himself in the hospital room he spent so much time in. Naruto winced as he tried to sit up but fell back onto his arms

"Easy naruto" said a familiar voice

Naruto turned to see the hokage sitting by his bed, smoking his pipe

"ojii-san..." naruto croaked "what happened?" naruto said, his memories were still fuzzy from the last few nights

"you were attacked again naruto, pretty badly this time" the hokage said "but the people who attacked you have been dealt with" the hokage smirked as he thought what kind of torture ibiki was giving them

"_Minato...sometime_s_ I wonder why you bothered to sacrifice yourself for this village" _the hokage thought

"ojii-san...why do they hate me?" naruto asked

The hokage sighed; maybe it was finally time to tell naruto about his past, maybe he deserved to know his destiny. He had kept it secret for years and because of that naruto had been hated and beaten by the villagers.

"meet me in my office when you leave the hospital naruto, I will tell you of your heritage" the hokage said as he got up and walked off

A couple of days later naruto was meeting the hokage in his office

"naruto, are you sure you want to know of your past and destiny?" the hokage, naruto nodded eagerly. The hokage sighed and pulled out a lockbox, he cut his thumb and applied blood to it before putting his hand in the tiger seal and whispering "kai". The box unlocked and the hokage took out a few scrolls and a map

"your father wanted me to give this to you when you turned genin but I think it's best if you have it now" the hokage said as he handed naruto a scroll, naruto unfolded it and read it

_Dear naruto_

_You're probably a bit confused at why you're getting this letter about a decade after my death but let me explain. When the kyuubi attacked konoha I knew there was no way I could destroy it, its healing abilitys were too much for even jiraiya to handle, so instead of killing it I sealed it away. I sealed it in a new born infant, that infant is you naruto. Don't believe what the villagers say about you, you are the hero of konoha for keeping the kyuubi at bay and I know you will grow to be a great shinobi one day. _

_You have to know of your heritage naruto, the world may hang in the balance so do not take this lightly. I was once part of a group known as the scarlet crusade; I was the last if them as they had slowly died out eons ago, I and thirteen others swore to protect the human race from any evil that may befoul this earth. How much do you know about the history of the world? Naruto, we aren't the only race on this planet, there are many sentient life forms apart from humans. When the scarlet crusade was formed there were many different species on this earth, there were the loyal humans, the proud dwarfs, the mystical night elves, the genius gnomes, the noble draenei, the powerful orcs, _

_the bestial tauren, the vicious trolls, the dark undead and the masters of the arcane known as the blood elves.all of the races lived on earth, but back then earth was known as Azeroth. There was a constant war going on between the horde (made up of the orcs, trolls, tauren, undead and the blood elves) and the alliance (made up of the humans, gnomes, dwarfs, night elves and the draenei), after much thought, warlord thrall held a giant battle between the two factions however during this battle the lich king rose the scourge up from the earth and attempted to destroy the world and enslave all the races of Azeroth. Some of the races escaped but the rest were taken prisoner by the lich king who turned them all into his undead warriors. The rest of the races retreated and went into hiding. For 750 years the lich king reigned over Azeroth but the scarlet crusade who had survived the battle banded together and brought about the second coming of the ashbringer, a legendary swordsman who wielded the sword ashbringer which could smite the undead with terrifying holy energys. The ahsbringer was fordged from a crystal which was the very incarnate of light itself, but then scarlet commander Renault betrayed his father and killed him with the ashbringer, permanently corrupting it and tainting it with evil, or so they thought. When the scarlet crusade banded together with all the other races of the world who had put aside their differences and joined they charged the fields of azeroth in a quest to find the ashbringer. They found alexandros mograine in naxxramas, the fort of Kel'thuzad. They found him in an undead state wielding the corrupted ashbringer, the battle between them was long and hard but they managed to destroy him by healing him. Life is the only thing which can defeat death naruto, remember this. When mograine was defeated, the healing spell placed on him cured him of his curse and banished him from control of Kel'thuzad and the lich king. Mograine brought the sword back to the scarlet monastery cathedral and brought judgement to his son for betraying him, when he had killed his son the blade reverted back to its holy form. Renault had become corrupted with power and when the ashbringer killed him the blade absorbed the holy intent of the killing and it reverted. After this mograine led the charge on the icecrown citadel and singled handily destroyed the lich king and his armies. They sealed the remains of the lich king inside a enchanted block of ice once more and threw it into the twisting nether, destroying it forever. When mograine died his soul was sealed into the ashbringer and the sword was locked away for when it would be needed once more. However a prophecy from kami herself stated that the lich king would one day rise again and take the earth, unless the new ashbringer wasn't prepared for the final battle which will rock the earth to its very core and decide the fate of all being of this world. That day is coming soon naruto and I know it, the scarlet crusade all selected you to be the next ashbringer and saviour of this world naruto, I knew the kyuubi was coming and the monks of the scarlet crusade gave me the power to seal it in you as its energies would help you tap into your full potential as the new ashbringer. Naruto, find the ashbringer, find mograine and have him train you in the ways of the light. We are all depending on you...my son._

_Signed_

_Minato Namikaze  
Commander of the scarlet crusade  
The Yondimane_

"you do realize the significance of this naruto, one day the lich king will come and you best be ready for it..." the hokage was cut off by his desk being smashed in half

"that bastard! He was my father all along and he didn't even give me an opinion In this!" naruto said as he looked up with red slitted eyes

"naruto you have to understand, minato did all he could to try and free you of this burden but the decision was made by the council of the scarlet crusade, they have even more power than me" the hokage said as he picked up another scroll, he unfolded it and showed naruto a picture of the ashbringer

"this sword will give you power over the entire fate of the world, I know your dream is to be the hokage but believe me you don't want to be one of them, the paper work is hell" the hokage laughed "the title of ashbringer is seconded to only kami herself, don't you want that kind of respect naruto?"

Naruto wiped tears from his eyes

"I promised to protect my loved ones so I have no choice" naruto sniffed "who will be the new lich king?"

"the prophecy says it will be someone who's heart was once pure but was tainted by evil and loneliness, the new lich king will seek revenge against everyone and do anything to obtain power" the hokage said "I will give you this map and send two ANBU along with you to find the scarlet temple, from there I will leave you in the hands of the members of the crusade, pack your things and meet me at the gates in two hours" the hokage said

Naruto was at the gate with the hokage and the two ANBU, most of the villagers were there too to say goodbye to the _demon child_ who had tormented them for years. Most of the villagers were happy that he was leaving, but not all, teuchi and ayame were sad to see their favourite customer leave and so was iruka who had taken a liking to the boy. The hokage turned to the crowd

"I think that you all should know now since you'll find out eventually...naruto is not the a demon child but instead he is the only hope this world has!" the hokage announced

"That demon tormented us for years!" fugaku uchiha yelled out "how could he possibly be our only hope!"

"naruto is not the demon but only the child who holds the kyuubi at bay! He and he alone has the power to save this world, but you lot, have mistreated him and beaten him every day of his life! None of you deserve to be saved!" the hokage yelled, the crowd started yelling and shouting at this. The hokage turned to naruto and hugged him

"go naruto, train for your final battle" he said as he let go and naruto walked off into the sunset, not to return to the village for 7 years

Naruto walked for hours following the map to the temple, he walked deep into the forest, so deep that the ANBU thought of quitting and heading home. Eventually naruto came to a giant cathedral in the middle of the forest, naruto want to push open the doors but they opened by themselves

"enter..." a deep voice sound out from the door

Naruto turned to the ANBU and bowed, the ANBU did the same then quickly left, feeling a massive amount of power inside those walls. Naruto walked inside and the doors slammed shut behind him. Naruto gulped and walked down the long winding halls, the only light being thrown on the floor why the torches attached to the walls. Naruto came to a giant set of doors and slowly pushed them open to find a large table with 10 people sitting around it, all wearing red robes lined with gold and black

"welcome, young hero" one of the people said with the voice of an angel, she had long blue hair and glowing golden eyes and purple skin with long ears that pointed backwards

"I take it you are the son of the commander minato?" another said, this one had green skin and large broad shoulders with fangs sticking out of the sides of his mouth, he was bald except for a pony tail at the back of his head

"yes, I'm naruto uzumaki" naruto said as he walked to the front of the table

"well we have heard a lot about you" said another, he had human coloured skin but glowing green eyes and long blonde hair tied back in a ponytail, his ears where long and pointed upwards "and seen a lot of you"

"huh...how could you see me?" naruto asked

"you can see anything with the right sort of spell" he said as he twirled his hand causing speckles of white and blue light to circle his palm

"allow me to introduce everyone" the one with green skin said. he pointed to the woman with blue hair "this is vanya caladwen", he pointed to the one with green eyes "that is landion melgeder", he pointed to a man with blue skin and red hair with fangs "that is jin", he pointed to a short man who was barely the height of naruto with pink hair "that is emil elwocket", he pointed to a man who had pale skin and glowing yellow eyes with lumps of skin missing showing his bones "this is Richard, he doesn't remember his last name", he pointed to a large woman who resembled a cow, she had black fir and hair tied back and flowing down her shoudlers and only one horn "this is tanya whisperwind", he pointed to a human woman with long blonde hair and pierced ears "that is jane proudmoore " **(A/N if you play WoW, do not confuse her with jaina proudmoore from WoW lore)**, he pointed to a short wide man who was a little taller than naruto "that is rohtir doomblot" "call me uncle barley kid" the rohtir said. he pointed to a large man with a tail and tentacles coming out of his face, he had a raised forehead and blue skin, "and I am khadgar" he finished

"so you're going to be my teachers for the next few years" naruto said

"yes child, but before we can accept this position, you must consult with mograine" vanya said as she got up and walked naruto down a long hallway, naruto and vanya continued to walk down the hallway with naruto glancing at her every now and then

"so...are you a night elf? The ones that dad talked about?" naruto asked

"yes child, unfortunately my kin was wiped out long ago and now there are only a small group of us left" she said sadly

"stop calling me child, I'm not that young, just call me naruto" naruto said

"okay...naruto" vanya said

"so what will you be teaching me?" naruto asked

"I will be teaching you healing and etiquette" vanya said

"I'm lucky to have someone as beautiful as you for a teacher" naruto said

Vanya blushed at this, though it was hardly noticeable against her purple skin, they reached the chamber and vanya waved her hands, unlocking the door, she and naruto walked in to find a long dark hall with two torches at the end, and hanging on the wall in the middle of those torches was the ashbringer in all its glory

"wow, its even more amazing than the picture" naruto said as they walked up to it

"okay naruto, when you touch the ashbringer, your soul will be tied to it and you be able to speak with mograine" vanya said. then then turned to naruto

"are you sure you want to do this naruto?" she said with concern in her voice "once you do this there's no going back"

"don't worry vanya, I swore to protect my loved ones and I'm going to do that" naruto smiled as he slowly reached for the sword, when he touched the sword he fell into darkness and kept falling...

Naruto slowly awoke to find himself in what looked like a giant sewer. He slowly got up and walked along the passages, the walls had large blue pipes connected to them with smaller white pipes running alongside them. Naruto slowly walked down the halls until he came to a giant room with a huge cage in it with the kanji for seal on the door

"who awakens me from my slumber?" a deep voice bellowed from the cage

"the kyuubi no kitsune eh?" naruto said as he walked up to the cage "I imagined you'd be more...menacing"

"you dare insult the king of demons!" the kyuubi yelled as it growled and showed its fangs

"well what are you going to do?" naruto smirked "that seal holds you in place so you can't hurt me"

"kit, if I could break that damned seal I would kill you and your entire village without a second thought" the kyuubi said

"you will not harm this boy demon" a voice said from behind naruto, naruto turned around to see a man in gold and blue armour with red hair, bald at the top and running along the sides of his head

"are you mograine?" naruto asked

"yes naruto, I'm am the former ashbringer mograine" mograine said "and I take it you are naruto namikaze"

"thats me!" naruto said

Mograine walked up to the cage of the kyuubi

"so this is the mighty kyuubi no kitsune" mograine smirked "isn't it ironic you've been defeated by the ones who you tried so hard to destroy"

"if it wasn't for that damned hokage I would be free and destroyed that bastard village!" the kyuubi yelled as he smashed his claws against the bars trying to hit mograine, mograine grabbed his claw and threw the kyuubi back against the wall. Then he turned to naruto

"you're lucky to have those twelve be your teachers" mograine said "though you better watch out for khadgar, he's quite a slave driver"

"how do you know about them?" naruto asked "you died thousands of years ago"

"when merged with the ashbringer I inhibited a state of copiousness far beyond what any mortal has ever had" morgraine said " I could see outside of the ashbringer and even outside of this world, I saw things that no one thought imaginable"

"so what's going to happen now that I've merged with the ashbringer?" naruto asked

"now naruto" morgraine said "you begin your training..."

Well I hoped you liked the first chapter of this new story I'm writing!

Please review and tell me what you think!


	2. Goodbyes to good friends and a new life

I haven't had many reviews but I'm gonna put this up anyway, people have favourited the story and I feel I owe them for that

(time skip 7 years)

Naruto, now 14, stood at the gates of the scarlet temple, this was the day, the day his training had ended and he went back to konoha as the new ashbringer. Over the years naruto had grown his hair out so it now was tied back in a pony tail at the back, he also wore new clothes, the ones he wore now where sewn runecloth and mooncloth. The robes were red with the scarlet crusade symbol on the back and had white stripes down the sides, he had board golden shoulder plates with arcane markings on them forged from elementium ore. In many ways naruto resembled his father except for the whisker marks on his face. After he fused his soul with the ashbringer morgraine was forced into his mindscape to which naruto and mograine had made a few...adjustments. naruto stood at the gates remembering the great times he had had training

**Flashback**

_Naruto was currently with rohtir, or as naruto called him, barley. Rohtir was teaching naruto how to make his famous triple malt brew_

"_now we add the hops and malt and let it sit for a while, the secret to this brew is getting the sugar to react as much as possible with the yeast to get the highest alcohol content but maintaining the sweetness" rohtir said_

"_barley, why does the future ashbringer need to know how to brew ale?" naruto asked_

"_come on lad, imagine the future ashbringer not being able to hold his drink!" rohtir laughed as he handed naruto a jug of ale_

"_now on three" rohtir said as he grabbed his cup "one...two...three!" naruto and rohtir chugged the ale and stared at each other, after 7 seconds naruto suddenly coughed and sputtered some of the ale_

_Rohtir laughed "I haven't had a lad who could yet withstand my ale! And I never will!"_

"_damn that was unfair! You've been drinking for decades and I've just started!" naruto said still sputtering from the ale_

"_don't worry lad, you'll learn to like this stuff" rohtir laughed_

**End flashback**

Naruto how gave rohtir a run for his money when drinking, he could withstand 8 jugs of rohtirs famous ale without getting drunk or even stumbling

He looked at his teachers for the last time, he wouldn't see them again until he had defeated the new lich king. Naruto started saying his goodbyes. he turned to rohtir

"we'll ill be seeing ya lad" rohtir said "make sure to keep the dwarf sprit alive in your ale!"

"thanks barley, maybe you and your clan can come to our village one day" naruto said

"I don't think they would be comfortable with us cleaning out the bars each night" rohtir laughed

Naruto turned to landion

"some of those spells will defiantly come in handy landion, I hope ill see you again"

"may Quel'Thalas shine over you naruto" landion said

Naruto turned to jin

"thank you for the archery training jin, I hope you find your clan soon" naruto said

"thanks mon', now don't ya be gettin' yourself killed anytime soon" jin said

Naruto kneeled down nearl emil

"ill miss you emil, I could always count on you for a laugh" naruto smiled

"Ill miss you too mate, though I still haven't forgotten about that time you tossed me off the balcony" emil said

"hey what can I say, I had too much wine at dinner" naruto chuckled

Naruto turned to Richard

"hope you find your identity too Richard" naruto said

"thank you naruto" Richard said "and remember...if you gain power from someone's loss..."

"...be sure to honour their loss" naruto finished

Naruto turned to Tanya

"may you walk with the earth mother throughout your days naruto" Tanya said

"same to you" naruto said

Naruto turned to jane

"be sure to use your power wisely naruto, do not be tempted by evil" jane said

"after training with you I don't think that will be a problem" naruto said

Naruto turned to khadgar

"you are a fine warrior naruto, you have surpassed even your father in his teachings" khadgar said "Lok'tar ogar (1) naruto"

"dabu (2)" naruto said

Finally naruto turned to vanya

"vanya...i think I'll miss you the most" naruto said sadly "you were like a mother to me, always looking out and making sure I didn't hurt myself. You're the closest thing to a mother I've ever had"

Vanya looked at naruto through tear filled eyes, he reminded her so much of her brother who had died in battle. She hugged naruto tightly

"be strong naruto, don't let anyone stand in your way, I know in my heart that you can stop the lich king" she said "be strong naruto...be strong"

She let go of naruto and naruto began walking through the forest back to civilisation. They would not see him again for years to come

Naruto approached the gates of konoha, it was 7 years since he had set foot in this village, he wondered what had changed. He couldn't wait to see the hokage again. As he approached the gates one of the guards stopped him

"halt" the guard said "state your name and reason for coming to konoha"

"uzumaki naruto...but you can just call me...the ashbringer" naruto said

The guards looked shocked at this; the demon child was returning after 7 years of training, they just stared until one of them got his bearings

"stay here.." he said "I will inform hokage-sama of your arrival" he shunshined away. A minute later the hokage shunshined to the gates

"naruto...its good to see you" the hokage said

"hey ojii-san" naruto smiled

"so how was your training? You look like you've gotten quite strong over the years" the hokage said

"well it had its ups and downs but other than that it was great!" naruto said

"we'll talk more in my office" the hokage said as he lead naruto to the hokage tower

In the hokages office naruto and the hokage talked about what they had been doing over the years. The hokage was mostly completely flooded with paperwork while naruto was training with some of the greatest warriors of this time, it seemed pretty unfair that the leader of a village had to be cramped up in an office all day while this kid got to train and learn the ways of the arcane

"now naruto, we have decided to place you in a three man genin cell in order to hide your identity as the ashbringer" the hokage explained "you will be doing the same missions that your team does with the exceptions of special requests of the council"

"what! I have to hang around with some poorly trained brats!" naruto yelled

"I know your skill is well above genin, even well above mine but if news of your true identity should get out then there could be dire consequences, you know akatsuki is after the jinchuriki and if they hear about you the village would be in danger of attack"

Naruto sighed "fine then, so who are my teammates?"

The hokage pulled out a scroll and looked through it

"you are with haruno sakura and uchiha sasuke, your sensei is hatake kakashi" the hokage said

"hmmm...ive heard of the uchiha clan, apparently they have a huge ego but ive never heard of the haruno clan" naruto said

"the haruno clan isn't much of a clan at all, with only 20 members they are the smallest clan in konoha next to the aburame and inuzuka with 50 members, I'm surprised they managed to get onto the village council, but they have excellent chakra control and are often employed as medic nins" the hokage explained "your team will be briefed by your sensei at 10:00am tomorrow in the academy"

"well I suppose I could teach the haruno how to fight and bring the uchihas ego down a few blocks" naruto laughed as he imagined sasuke getting his ass blasted by fire bolts and frozen by ice blasts

"very well naruto, if you have nothing else to discuss then you may leave" the hokage said. naruto pulled a stone out of his bag and placed it on the hokages desk, the stone had arcanic markings etched into it and was giving off a faint green glow

"this is a teleportation rune stone, if you carry it around I can teleport to where ever it is at any given time" naruto said before he faded away from the room

"that boy is going create a mountain of paper work for me, I'm sure of it" the hokage sighed as he got on with his work, reviewing some clan disputes

The next morning all the academy students were meeting in the classroom, their teams being decided one by one

"and lastly team 7 is haruno sakura, uchiha sasuke and...uzumaki naruto?" iruka said, utterly confused "this must be a mistake...naruto left the village 7 years ago"

At that moment, a ball of shimmering light appeared in the middle of the room and slowly condensed into a human form, the light then shattered and naruto was standing in the room, most of the girls blushed at the sight of the new kid

"_wow...that boy is HOT!" _ino thought

"_I think I know him from somewhere...but where?" _hinata pondered

"_yeah right, sasuke is way better than this guy will ever be"_ sakura thought

"hope I'm not late, I had a little run in with some...old acquaintances" naruto said as he took a seat beside hinata who blushed as she looked over at him

" _just another dobe that I can beat the shit out of"_ sasuke smirked

"okay...team seven's sensei is hatake kakashi, your senseis should be along shortly" iruka said as he walked out of the room.

Most of the teachers came for their pupils a few minutes later but team seven had to wait about 3 hours before kakashi showed up, sakura passed the time by trying to convince sasuke to go out with her, sasuke just sat and brooded in the corner and naruto made little crystal sculptures of his teachers, each with their race and name on it. He even made one of sakura and gave it to her as a gift; she accepted it but not before naruto persuaded her that he wasn't trying to flirt with her. Kakashi shunshined into the room

"ohiyo..." kakashi said before a fire ball exploded in his face, leaving a black mark on his cheek

"serves you right for being late" naruto said

"my first impression of you...is that we have a fangirl, an emo and a demon" kakashi said as he narrowed his eyes at naruto "meeting on the room in 5 minutes" he said before shunshining away

"_how did that dobe use fire jutsu without hand signs?! I must learn his secret"_ sasuke thought as he got up and walked out of the class with sakura close behind him

When they were all on the roof kakashi took out his book and started to read

"okay everyone, why don't we introduce ourselves, starting with your name, like, dislikes and dreams" kakashi said

"why don't you go first sensei?" sakura said

"okay, I'm hatake kakashi, I have many likes and dislikes and my dreams are none of your business" kakashi said while everyone sweat dropped "your turn pinkie"

Sakura stood up "I'm haruno sakura, my likes are..." she glanced over at sasuke "my dislikes are late teachers and annoying blondes!"

"you've known me for only 3 hours and you classify me as annoying? Talk about shallow" naruto said as she dodged sakuras punch

"and my dreams are..." she looked over at sasuke and blushed

"okay...you're next blondie" kakashi said

Naruto got up

"my name is namikaze uzumaki naruto, my likes are training, vanya sensei and magic, my dislikes are fangirls, egocentric uchihas and the scrouge and as for my dreams...you'll find out soon enough"

"okay, your next emo boy" kakashi said

Sasuke got up

"my name is uchiha sasuke, I don't have many likes and alot of dislikes, my ambition is to kill a certain man and revive my clan" sasuke said

"okay now that introductions are out of the way, we will meet at 9:00am tomorrow at training ground 5, and don't eat breakfast or you'll throw up" kakashi said as he shunshined away

Naruto started to walk away but sasuke stopped him

"how did you do that fire jutsu without hand signs? Teach me your technique" sasuke demanded

"that wasn't a jutsu sasuke, that was magic" naruto said "and I would never teach you the ways of the arcane for your selfish reasons"

"bullshit, magic doesn't exist, now tell me your technique!" sasuke yelled

"why should I?" naruto said

"its my right as an uchiha" sasuke said

"okay sasuke, surely someone of such an esteemed clan can beat someone like me, so if you can beat me in a spar then I'll teach you but if you lose..." naruto smirked "you've lost your chance forever..."

"deal dobe, prepare for an ass kicking" sasuke said

Naruto and sasuke walked down to the sparring area the academy had and they toom their postions at the ends of the field

"this will be an all out spar sasuke, you can use any ninjutsu, genjutsu, taijutsu, kenjutsu or doujutsu you want" naruto said

"fine with me dobe" sasuke smirked

sakura was on the sidelines watching them and being the proctor for the match

"and fight!" sakura said

Sasuke threw 3 kunai at naruto and then rushed at him, naruto raised his hand and a glowing yellow shield appeared in front of him, blocking the kunai, naruto then thrust his palm forward and sent the shield flying into sasuke who got blown back by the force. Sasuke got up and activated his sharingan and rushed at naruto again, naruto shot 5 arcane bolts at sasuke who dodged them, but sasuke dodged them and sent a punch towards naruto who blocked it and threw sasuke back. Sasuke made some hand seals

"fire style: phoenix flower justu!" he yelled as he shot 5 fire blasts at naruto who took them full on

"guess your not as strong as you think you are dobe" sasuke said but gasped when naruto walked out of the flames completely unharmed with a glowing bubble shield covering him

"behold...the power of the new ashbringer!" naruto yelled as he slammed his palm into the ground, the ground split and a blast of light covered the area, completely engulfing sasuke, sasuke screamed 

as he felt his skin being burnt away. When the light faded sasuke lay on the ground, he looked at his hand, he was fine but his body was burning all over. Sasuke got up and charged naruto, naruto brought up his hand and was covered in light for a second before it disappeared, naruto blocked sasukes kick and punched him in the face, then the gut and kicked him in the head, as naruto attacked light sprung from his hands and burned sasuke, naruto kicked him back and held out his hand

"seal of righteousness!" naruto yelled as a hammer made of light shot from his hand as blew sasuke back against a tree, making a giant indent of sasukes body. Sasuke collapsed and coughed up blood before falling over

"sasuke!" sakura yelled a she ran to him and crouched by his body "what did you do to him you...you demon!"

Narutos eyes widened at these worlds, naruto snarled as the earth began to shake and blue light poured off him, burning anything it touched, the ground cracked and the trees shattered to splinters. Sakura found it hard to breath as her mind was bombarded with pictures of a small 4 year old boy being beaten and stabbed, narutos memories poured into her mind as she screamed and fell to the ground, the earth stopped shaking and the sparks around naruto died down. Naruto raised his hands and a light enveloped sasuke, completely healing him. Sakura was curled up into a ball on the ground sobbing

"now you know what it's like to really be a demon..." naruto said as he walked away, sakura looked up at him and he looked back at her with blood red eyes "its the worst kind of hell"

And with that he faded away

The next morning naruto got up and did his morning duties, he took a shower and got dressed into his robes and made his bed, he then headed out of the door and walked down the street to the training ground. He rounded a corner to be faced with a giant crowd of people, led by one pink haired woman

"That's the demon that attacked my daughter!" she screamed as the crowd charged at naruto

"frost nova!" naruto yelled as cold basted the crowd and froze their feet to the ground

"arcane explosion!" naruto yelled as he held out his hands, bursts of arcane energy surrounded the crowd and most of them collapsed from the massive burst of energy, a few jonin and chuunin remained standing

"earth style: earth bullet jutsu!" one jonin yelled as he shot 5 boulders at naruto, naruto punched each one and exploded them into pebbles

"mind flay!"naruto yelled as he assaulted the remaining ninjas minds, they clutched their heads and screamed as shadow energies tore their mind apart, they collapsed one by one until no one was left. Naruto stepped over their body's and continued walking down the street

When he got to training ground 5 he found sasuke and sakura already waiting for him, sakura backed away behind sasuke when she saw him coming and sasuke just glared at him. They waited for 2 hours before kakashi arrived

"sorry I'm late..." kakashi said before a fireball exploded in his face

"every time you're late I'm going to do that" naruto said

"right...well today I will be giving you your genin exams" kakashi said

"but we already did our exams" sasuke said

"those were just to see who was qualified to be a genin, only 33 of the class will actually become genin while the rest go back to the academy" kakashi said

"WHAT!" sakura yelled

"the objective of this exam is to get these bells off me before 3 hours is up" kakashi said as he attached 2 bells to his belt

"but sensei, there are only two" sakura said

"good observation sakura, this means the one who doesn't get a bell will have to go back to the academy while the rest will be put into action" kakashi said "and the one who doesn't get the bell won't get to have lunch" kakahsi said as he pointed to 2 obento boxes by the 3 poles in the training ground

"and...go" kakashi said as all 3 students leapt away, kakashi sat down and started reading his book "this is going to be a long test" kakashi said to himself

Sakura was sitting in a tree trying to contemplate here next move, she watched kakashi silently as he read his book

"_why is he reading at a time like this?" _sakura though _"he must be up to something"_

"behind you sakura" kakashi said as sakura turned around, sakura screamed and fainted

"well she's a confident one..." kakashi laughed

Naruto was currently jumping from tree to tree, covering his trail and attempting to find his teammates, they couldn't even see that the point of this test was to work together. He stopped at a clearing and looked around, using arcane magic to scan the area. Nothing. Naruto sat down and clapped his hands together, a green floating eye materialized in front of him and naruto bound his vision to it. He moved it out of the clearing and back into the training ground, kakashi was still sitting on that log reading and sasuke was buried up to his neck in dirt. Narutos concentration broke a he heard a scream. Naruto jumped up and disappeared; when he reappeared he was in another clearing. He looked around and saw sakura lying on the ground. He ran over to her and turned her over; she had tears in her eyes

"_she must have been put under a genjutsu"_ naruto thought as he put his hand on her forehead and entered her mind

Most of the time spent in sakuras mind was completely spent reorganizing her chakra pathways along with making a few improvements on her chakra output. her chakra outlets seem to be extremely underdeveloped for someone of her age, she could use very small amounts very easily but when it came to large amounts for jutsus, her chakra pathways would seize up under the stress and fail. When he came out of sakuras mind she awoke with a groan and looked around

"sasuke..." she muttered as she looked around, seeing only naruto and being the fangirl that she is, she automatically assumed the worst

"what have you done with sasuke!" she yelled "I bet he's almost dead by now!"

"calm down baka, kakashi put you under a genjutsu and you saw an illusion of sasuke" naruto said "I had to go into your mind and reorganize your chakra outlets, I made a few improvements that should help with your genjutsu and ninjutsu abilities"

Sakura tried to slap him but he caught her hand

"why the hell did you go into my mind without permission!" she yelled

"because you were unconscious, you needed to be released from the genjutsu and your chakra was going berserk" naruto said as he got up "we should help sasuke, he's up to his neck in dirt"

When they found sasuke he was trying and failing to get himself out of the dirt he was buried in, naruto grabbed his neck and pulled him out of the dirt

"try and be more careful around someone with a higher skill level than you" naruto said "you'll get yourself killed one day"

"just stay out of my way baka" sasuke said as he walked off

Naruto sighed "he still dosent get it..." naruto said

"get what?" sakura asked

"this test isn't about who's the better ninja, its about team work and seeing how we work together" naruto said "if we want to pass then we have to work as a team to get both bells"

"but then only two will pass" sakura said

"that was a lie, there cant be a cell with only 2 genin, so he grades us all on teamwork" naruto said, his stomach suddenly growled

"but we cant do this on an empty stomach" naruto said, he started to wave his hands in a circle, slowly sparks built up around them and started t take shape, the sparks broke off it and naruto was holding 2 croissants, he gave one to sakura

"how did you do that!" sakura yelled

Naruto smirked "its magic..." he said

Although sakura didn't believe him she played along and ate her croissant.

"sakura, do the haruno clan have any special jutsu they can use?" naruto asked

"I only know a few" sakura said "we mostly use healing jutsus though"

"anything other than healing jutsus?" naruto asked

"there is one taijustu move that lets the user paralyze the victim temporarily, but we have to get close to them" sakura said

"that wont be a problem" naruto said "I can hold kakashi in place and you can use that to paralyze him before he can do anything"

Naruto went over the plan before teleporting sakura and himself the clearing where kakashi was, sasuke was yet again buried up to his neck in dirt.

"get ready to pass us kakashi" naruto said as he raised his hand and glowed for a second, kakashi just stood reading his book

"hmm, did you say something?" kakashi said

Naruto rushed at kakashi and punched him in the gut, making him drop his book and go flying into a tree. kakashi groaned as he got up, he felt like he had been hit by a herd of rhinos. Kakashi slid up his headband revealing his sharingan eye

"_looks like this brat is serious" _kakashi thought as he drew a kunai

"that was pretty good for a genin" kakashi said

Naruto smirked "if you think thats cool, watch this" naruto said as disappeared in a flash of light

"what the..." kakashi said before he was smashed into another tree, then kicked into the air. Naruto shot a ball of flame at him, the flame hit him full on but kakashi poofed into a log. Naruto looked around and saw kakashi coming from the right, naruto disappeared again and appeared behind kakashi and kicked him into the ground then shot 5 bolts of arcane energy into him. The ground cracked and exploded as the bolts of energy devastated the training ground

"flame nova!" naruto yelled as he landed, the ground around kakashi exploded as giant tongues of flame surrounded the area, burning everything in its path. Kakashi had disappeared from the area, he came up behind naruto and tried to kick him but naruto grabbed his foot and threw him away before shooting a blast of ice at him, it hit kakashi and froze him in place

"now sakura!" naruto yelled, sakura came up behind kakashi and pressed a spot at the bottom of his spine that made him collapse. Sakura grabbed the bells and naruto pulled sasuke out of the dirt again

"well kakashi, I guess we pass" naruto said as he applied heat to the ice around kakashi's legs, melting the ice

"you and sakura pass but sasuke fails" kakashi said, dusting himself off

"what!" sasuke yelled "why does that dobe pass and I fail!"

"because sasuke, they worked together to get a bell but you were stubborn and refused to work with them" kakashi said "the point of this test was not to get the bells but to work as a team to get the bells, you were too stubborn to work together so you fail"

"but sensei, sasuke deserves to pass! Naruto should go back to the academy! He's worthless!" sakura yelled

"I'm worthless?" naruto asked "you would give up your friends, you family and even your life for a bastard who has never even said a kind word to you; you would be worthless as a ninja"

"narutos right sakura" kakashi said "if you keep fawning over sasuke then you'll be useless a s a ninja"

"so what happens now?" naruto said "we can't have a 2 person cell"

"well I guess I have no choice but to accept this group, you've gotten the highest scores ive seen so far so ill take what I can get" kakashi said

"YEAH! WE ROCK!" sakura screamed

"report at 10:00 am tomorrow at the hokage tower for our first mission" kakashi said as he shunshined away

Naruto turned to leave but sasuke caught his shoulder

"I demand you teach me your techniques! Why should you have power that I need!" sasuke said

"sasuke, you lost the battle and so I'm never going to teach you my techniques, one with a tainted soul such as you could never master the light" naruto said

"ill take this to the council! They'll sort this out!" sasuke yelled as naruto walked away

"the council cant do shit sasuke, just because your the last of the oh-so-powerful uchiha clan they'll kiss your ass any day" naruto said "but know this sasuke, as long as you seek revenge you will be weak, and if you don't stop you will stay weak"

"shut up!" sasuke yelled as he charged at naruto, naruto grabbed him by the throat and held him up, choking him

"I should kill you where you stand uchiha but that would piss of the villagers even more" naruto said as he increased his grip on sasukes neck

"put sasuke down you monster!" sakura yelled

"fine" naruto said before throwing sasuke into a tree, sakura rushed over to him. Naruto walked away, all the while sakura was yelling obscenities at him for hurting 'her' sasuke

Well thats this chapter done

I will start working on NDM now since I have some more free time

Rate and review!


	3. Land of the waves part 1

Hey guys!

Just to let you know I will be doing these story's chapters in shifts, after this chapter then NDM then this and then NDM again.

On with the story!

Naruto was currently browsing the shops of konoha, he was looking for something a bit more suitable in clothing, kami knows how restricting a robe is when constantly dodging kunai and other thrown weapons. Sure his robes gave him a boost in arcane and holy magic but he wouldn't always need that boost. Suddenly 4 ANBU appeared around naruto

"naruto uzumaki, the council demands your presence" the ANBU leader said

"isn't the council a bit out of their league to be making demands to me?" naruto smirked as he continued looking through the clothing racks

"watch it demon, if you try anything funny we'll..." the ANBU was cut off by naruto holding the ANBU up by his neck

"you'd what?" naruto said, the others drew their swords and prepared to fight, naruto saw them and dropped the ANBU

"I'd rather not fight where civilians could be hurt so I guess ill go quietly" naruto said as he disappeared into thin air

Naruto appeared in front of the council room and pushed the doors open, he found the council all sitting in their places and kakashi and sasuke standing by the side

"naruto uzumaki" one of the council members began "sasuke here says that you refuse to teach him your ninjutsu, why is that?"

"simple" naruto said "its because I don't have any ninjutsu"

"bullshit!" sasuke yelled "you used a fire jutsu without any hand signs!"

"that wasn't a jutsu sasuke" naruto said "it was magic"

"don't be stupid naruto, magic does not exist" kakashi said

"oh it exists" naruto said as he clapped his hands and brought them back revealing a glimmering sword which naruto twirled through his fingers "you just need to learn how to use it and once you do..." naruto clapped his hands, making the sword turn into a rabbit which quickly hopped out the window "anything's possible"

"well then why can you not teach sasuke this 'magic'" kakashi said

"I'll explain this as simply as possible, magic is divided into 6 major schools, Necromancy, holy, arcane, fire, frost and nature. They then split into smaller schools such as healing and sorcery, I'm not going to bother explaining all of them because that would take weeks" naruto said "sasuke, with 

his corrupted soul and horrible past, cannot wield any of these schools without running the risk of killing himself with the exception of necromancy"

"Then teach sasuke necromancy" the haruno member said

"Necromancy is the darkest of all dark arts; it is forbidden among almost all cultures. Necromancy is wielding the power of death itself by raising the dead and twisting the forces of life as we know it. Without someone with a strong will, the demonic energies used would corrupt their soul and eventually turn them into a demon who seeks nothing but destruction" naruto explained "sasuke doesn't have the will nor the strength to use it"

"if turning sasuke into a demon is needed for killing itachi and restoring his clan then we will still honour him" one of the council members said, sasuke nodded

"you mean like you honoured me? The great son of the yondimane and jailer of the kyuubi? I am the only one who is holding the kyuubi back and you treated me like shit. So ask yourselves, would sasuke really be a hero for becoming hell spawn and slaughtering his only relative?" naruto said

Sasuke had had enough of this

"just shut up about all this shit and teach me your secrets!" sasuke yelled "why should a demon like you have power that I need!"

The council started yelling their agreements, naruto finally got fed up with their constant yelling

"SHUT UP!" naruto yelled in a voice amplified by arcane magic, the whole council room went silent

"I will not teach sasuke any of my talents and that is final" naruto said "the uchiha clan would defile the magical arts and bring shame to them"

"you insolent little brat" danzo said as he entered the room "this is why you should have given the demon to me, he could have turned out to be useful" danzo motioned and 10 ROOT members appeared in the room

"i will ask one more time uzumaki, will you teach sasuke your secrets" danzo said, naruto looked around at all the members of the council who were grinning evilly, naruto turned to danzo

"no..." naruto said, danzo motioned to the ROOT members and they all drew their swords, naruto waved his hand and the swords bent themselves out of shape. The ROOT members quickly abandoned the swords and rushed at naruto. Naruto waved his hands again and sent five of the ROOT members through the wall. One of the ROOT tried to stab naruto with a kunai but naruto melted the kunai into a pool of molten metal before he could then punched him through another wall, the other three tried to grab naruto but naruto created a shield around him which exploded outwards and knocked out the three ROOT members. The last one tried to get naruto from behind but naruto grabbed him by the back of the neck and held him up before the council

"this is what happens when you mess around with necromancy..." naruto said, the man screamed as his skin started to burn away exposing muscle and bone, the council watched in horror as his muscle burnt away until he was nothing but skeleton in a uniform. Naruto finally dropped the man as his 

bones disintegrated to dust. seeing this just made sasuke even more determined to learn narutos secret

"I will not teach anyone in this or any other village magic unless I think they're worthy" naruto said as he exited the council room, leaving the council members gaping at what they just saw

For the next few months kakashi was personally training sasuke, he was teaching him elemental chakra usage, chakra control exercises and advanced fire jutsus. Sakura was constantly fawning over sasuke and not getting stronger at all while naruto did some training in his mindscape with mograine. For months the team did nothing but D rank missions, most of which naruto made short work of with his magic. Currently team 7 had returned to the tower for their mission pay. This was the third time in a week they had rescued that damned cat that kept running away

"if I have to rescue this cat once more I'm going to transmute it into coal" naruto said

"calm down naruto, we can't do any higher missions until sasuke learns the basics of elemental chakra" kakashi said

"kakashi, I can use any element without using chakra, I'm practically high kage level" naruto said as he turned to the hokage "old man can we have a mission a bit higher than a D rank?, they don't pay much anyway"

"naruto, sasuke is not strong enough for this kind of mission" kakashi said

"sasuke may not be strong enough to take on higher class shinobi but naruto is probably high ANBU to high kage level in strength and I'm sure he could protect the team if any harm came your way" the hokage said "ive got a C rank escort mission here, only a small risk of bandits and thugs but not too much to worry about"

"but hokage-sama, we need more time for sasuke to get stronger" kakashi objected

"kakashi, have forgotten, you have 3 people in your team? I assume you've been training them all equally?" the hokage said

"of course hokage-sama but sasuke need to be focused on the most, he needs to get stronger to kill itachi" kakashi said

"and yet your spouting all this crap about how teammates should look after each other while not even being able to look after all of your students?" naruto smirked, kakashi narrowed his eyes at naruto

"if your done bickering then you can take the C rank mission" the hokage said "you'll be escorting tazuna the bridge builder to the land of the waves"

Just then tazuna stepped into the room

"these brats are my escorts?" tazuna said as he gulped down another mouthful of sake

"I could behead you without you even knowing, remember that" naruto said, causing tazuna to narrow his eyes at naruto

"you are to meet tazuna at the gates in 4 hours for the escort mission, team 7 dismissed" the hokage said as he crossed out the mission on his list

At midday the team finally left for the land of the waves. Sasuke was bringing a dozen scrolls kakashi had gotten him from the library to learn various jutsus and chakra control. Sakura was constantly bugging sasuke and asking if he would go on a date with her and naruto was just walking and enjoying the sun. The trip was fine for most of the way, nothing came at them from out of the shadows. Along the way naruto spotted a puddle, even though it hadn't rained for weeks. Naruto stopped by the puddle, the other turned around

"what are you doing dobe?" sasuke asked

Naruto held out his hand, a chain of lightning shot from it and coursed through the puddle, dropping the genjustu and revealing 2 unconscious shinobi wearing mist headbands. naruto turned to tazuna

"now why would 2 chuunin be following us to the land of the waves?" naruto asked him

"they're probably just bandits after money" tazuna said hastily

"you're hiding something from us" naruto said as he waved his hand, probing tazunas minds and digging out his secrets "tell me everything"

Tazuna stiffened

"the land of the waves is ruled by a crime lord known as gato, he has a bounty on my head because if I complete the bridge he will lose his power" tazuna said before returning to normal

"this brings the mission up to at least an A rank mission" kakashi said "we should head back to konoha"

"why should we? This could be a chance to test my abilities" sasuke said "and with the time off you could show me that special jutsu you invented"

Kakashi though this over for about 3 minutes before answering

"okay then, we will proceed with the mission as planned" kakashi said as the group continued on, naruto just shrugged and continued with the group

After the group took a boat over to the land of the waves they continued to tazunas house. Suddenly naruto felt a huge chakra signature nearby, he amplified his senses and heard a gushing wind coming at them

"duck!" naruto yelled, everyone ducked as a giant sword cut through the air above them and impacted on a tree

"well, well, what do we have here?" a voice said as a man with a bandage mask landed on the sword stuck in the tree "if you brats would just step aside and let me kill the old man then I might let you live"

Naruto stepped foward, kakashi did nothing, hoping the swordsman would do him the favour of killing naruto

"zabuza momochi, if I'm correct?" naruto said "ive heard about your skill in swords from my senseis"

"and who would that be brat?" zabuza asked

"they don't need to be named but they are the ones who watch over this world and ensure its safety" naruto said as he drew a large scroll from his back pack "but I myself am I master swordsman trained in the ancient art of holy blade, much better than any of the bastardized arts today" naruto applied blood to the scroll and a large sword appeared in a hand, it was large and wide with runic markings along the blade, a piece of the sword was cut out and in place had a small glowing metal circle with a fist imprinted on it hovering in the space. It had a golden handle with runic marks engraved on it. It was the ashbringer in all it glory.

"_that looks like a sword from the seven swordsmen of the mist" _kakashi thought _"how did he get something like that?"_

"_dammit, how did the dobe get that sword! I must have it!" _sasuke mental yelled

Zabuza suddenly launched himself at naruto and swung his sword, naruto held up his blade and stopped the strike with one hand, then pushed back and sent zabuza flying away. Zabuza started doing handseals

"water style: water shockwave!" zabuza yelled as he shot a giant burst of water at naruto, naruto held up his hand and froze the water in place then shot a burst of flame at zabuza who dodged it.

"flamestrike!" naruto yelled as a giant pillar of flame came down from the sky and engulfed zabuza, when the flames retreated zabuza was gone. Naruto felt him coming from the right and raised his sword to stop him, then pushed him away and swung his sword, sending a bolt of yellow light at zabuza who got hit full on, the energies burned his body as he fell to the ground.

"pyroblast!" naruto yelled as he shot a ball of molten rock from his hand, zabuza dodged it but got scorched by the lava that exploded outwards as the rock hit the tree, zabuza fell to the ground and melted to water

"mizu clone" naruto muttered as he scanned the area for any chakra signatures, zabuza suddenly came from above, naruto suddenly disappeared and reappeared in a flash of light a few metres away, naruto charged at zabuza and hit to the side, zabuza blocked and tried a side swipe, naruto jumped onto his sword and swung at his head, zabuza bent over and jumped away

"frost nova!" naruto yelled as he shot a blast of cold at zabuza which froze him in place

"blizzard!" naruto yelled as ice started swirling around zabuza, the ice then turned on zabuza and hit him from all sides, breaking a few bones and cutting his skin, causing frostbite in some areas. Suddenly 2 senbon needles pierced zabuzas neck and knocked him out cold, a girl wearing a hunter nin mask suddenly appeared and picked up zabuza

"thank you for stopping zabuza, I have been chasing him for weeks trying to catch him" the hunter nin said "I must dispose of the body now, it holds terrible secrets" the hunter nin shunshined away

Naruto looked around, his eyes caught something, a scroll on the ground. Naruto picked it up and opened it, it was a storage seal. Naruto applied chakra to it and a scythe popped out, the scythe was jet black and had glowing green demonic runes running down the handle. The blade was also jet black and had glowing red draconic tunes, the blade gave off a deathly arua around it

"what is that?" kakashi asked

"it seems to be a very powerful dark weapon" naruto said "see these runes along the handle, they are demonic, the language of demons. And the runes on the blade, they are draconic, the dragon language. It seems the blade harnesses demonic energies and enhances it with dragon energies, how did something like this come into possession of a human?"

"I should have that weapon, it's my right as an uchiha" sasuke said

"I agree, naruto, hand the weapon over to sasuke" kakashi said

"no kakashi, a weapon this dark has to be neutalized" naruto said

"you cant be serious!" sasuke yelled "I could use that weapons power to the fullest extent!"

"yeah naruto! Give sasuke the weapon!" sakura yelled

"naruto, sasuke needs that power more than you do" kakashi said "give him the blade before I make you"

"this weapon is a threat to humanity, sasuke does not have the will power to wield a weapon this dark" naruto said as his hands started glowing white, the runes around the blade started moving up narutos sleeve and onto his chest, the runes slowly spun around his body, getting faster and faster until it finally broke and shattered off narutos chest. The scythe now was just a regular scythe with a wooden handle and metal blade, naruto tossed it on the ground

"fine, if I can't have that weapon, I'll take yours!" sasuke yelled as he activated his sharingan and rushed at naruto, naruto grabbed his punch and threw sasuke back. Sasuke got up and made a few handseals

"fire style: fire stream!" sasuke yelled as he blew a stream of fire at naruto. The flames hit naruto full on but naruto walked out of the flames unscathed and drew his sword again, sasuke threw 3 kunai at him but naruto caught them in midair and tossed them away. Sasuke did a few more handseals and started to gather lightning in his hands, sasuke charged threw the first bolt at naruto who deflected it with his sword and continued walking towards sasuke. sasuke flung the second bolt but naruto caught this one and crushed it in his hand, dispersing the electricity. Naruto grabbed sasuke by the neck and held him up, choking him

"you stupid teme, this is a holy blade that could never be wielded by the likes of an uchiha" naruto said to wield the ashbringer you must first kill its wielder as well as have the potential to be accepted by the blade"

"so you stole that weapon" kakashi said

"no, I was given it, the wielder died millennia ago" naruto said as he increased his grip on sasuke naruto thrust him palm into sasuke chest

"vampiric touch" naruto said as he started to sap the energy from sasukes body, sasuke screamed as his life was drawn out of him

"naruto what are you doing!?" sakura yelled

"disciplining this ungrateful wretch" naruto said

Suddenly the chirping of a thousand birds filled the area, kakashi charged at naruto with a chidori in hand, naruto dropped sasuke and brought up a holy shield as kakashi hit him with the chidori, absorbing the attack

"using an A rank assignation justu on your own pupil?" naruto said as he kicked kakashi away "what would obito think of you if he saw that?"

"naruto! Show some respect for your sensei!" sakura yelled

"I will not consider that one eyed, perverted, uchiha fanboy my sensei" naruto said "my senseis watch over the world from the shadows and defend it without thanks"

"naruto, by attacking a konoha shinobi you have just classified yourself as a rouge ninja" kakashi said as he drew a kunai

"kakashi teme, think for a moment, sasuke has attacked me twice now and I have only defended myself, not with intent to kill" naruto said "if anyone should be considered a rouge ninja, its sasuke. And you have also attacked me thus labelling yourself as a rouge ninja"

Naruto started to walk away

"we should get to tazunas house, we need to rest up if we want to be on active guard tomorrow" naruto said, the other reluctantly followed

When they arrived at tazunas house tsunami greeted them and made them some dinner. All through dinner sasuke was glaring at naruto

"_dammit, I need that sword he has!" _sasuke thought _"maybe I can trick him into giving it to me..."_

"kakashi" naruto said "you do know that zabuzas not dead right?"

Everyone went silent at hearing this, kakashi glared at naruto

"naruto, you saw that hunter nin kill him and take him away" kakashi said "the senbons hit his neck, that could kill anyone"

"thats the point kakashi, she _took him away_!" Naruto said "hunter nins are meant to behead the body at the site of the killing and destroy the body there, also those senbon could be used to put someone in a near death state"

"so you're saying that that hunter nin was zabuzas agent?" kakashi said

"exactly, why else would she take the body away from us?" naruto said

Kakashi sighed

"sasuke, you and I will be sparing tomorrow, I will teach you a new taijutsu form as well as some basic kenjutsu" kakashi said

"but I don't have a sword" sasuke said

"that wont be a problem, from now on you will use narutos sword" kakashi said "naruto, you will hand over your sword to sasuke tomorrow"

"dear kami, have you forgotten that you have to kill the wielder of my sword to use it" naruto said

"I think that can be arranged..." sasuke said, fiddling with a kunai

"surely there is a way to safely hand over the sword to someone else" kakashi said

"not likely" naruto said "the blade will not be given up by any other means, it was a failsafe to make sure it couldn't be corrupted at the hands of the scourge"

Over the rest of dinner the team said nothing to each other, save for sakura who was constantly bugging sasuke. Naruto quickly finished his meal and headed for the door

"where are you going naruto?" asked kakashi

"out" naruto said before leaving and continuing into the woods

Naruto continued walking through the woods, the moon was full tonight which meant his arcane energies were at their fullest and he could feel the power coursing through him. Naruto remembered his days at the temple when he was first learning arcane magic

_Flashback_

_Landion was currently giving naruto a lesson in magic, he was currently showing naruto some harmless spells like conjuring and levitating objects. right now naruto was attempting to levitate a boulder, he could already levitate small objects like books and cutlery and was now trying something harder_

"_come on..." naruto muttered as he concentrated on the boulder, it was shaking but not moving, naruto had levitated objects about the same size as this last night while in the woods but he couldn't do it now _

"_why cant I do this!" naruto said "I did the exact same thing last night!"_

"_that was because it was night" landion said "arcane energies increase at night because arcane is drawn from your own will power, it is mana, a manifestation of your very will power. At night the moon acts like a catalyst as it makes it easier for people to manifest their will power and thus the energies being produced is increased"_

"_So why does the moon speed up the process?" naruto asked_

"_no one really knows" landion said "some say its the work of elune casting her calming influence across the land. Others say it channels fel energies of the burning legion" landion said as turned to naruto "but remember this...magic is addictive, use too much and you wont be able to go for a day with feeding off arcane energies. Keep this in mind"_

_End flashback_

naruto was so caught in reminiscing that he didnt look where he was wandering, when he looked up he found he was in a large field with little white flowers blooming everywhere, in between the white flowers smaller yellow flowers bloomed in tiny bunches. Naruto looked over the field and marvelled at its beauty. Over by a small stream at the edge of the field he spotted someone, a girl by the looks of it and she looked to be collecting flowers, naruto walked over to her

"might I ask why a lady such as yourself is out so late collecting flowers?" naruto said

The girl turned around and naruto was met with the face of the same hunter nin that had 'captured' zabuza

"so its you" she said after a long pause "don't you want to fight me?"

"no, its a beautiful night and I'd prefer not to spoil it with bloodshed" naruto said as he kneeled beside her "so the flowers are for a remedy to help zabuza I presume?"

"yes, these small pink flowers here hold medical properties and are useful for muscle aches and joint pains" she said "although they only grow by water in tiny bunches, I might not have enough"

"I might be able to help..." naruto said as he waved his hand over the small patch of flowers, the flowers suddenly bloomed and sprouted out in every direction making a large patch of beautiful pink flowers

"thats amazing!" the girl said "how did you do that?"

"Magic..." naruto smirked "by the way I never did catch your name"

"Its haku" haku said

"Pretty name for a pretty woman" naruto said, making haku blush

"so why do you choose to help zabuza, you probably never get to stay in one place with shinobi on your tail" naruto asked

"when I was young my father tried to kill me because I had a bloodline, my bloodline activated and killed them all and I had to live as an orphan on the streets, I almost starved to death but then zabuza took me as his apprentice, I've served him ever since" haku said

"I see..." naruto said "I've also had a tough life, my village tried to kill me for things I didn't do, then again, that was before I became a swordsman"

"sorry..." haku said

"don't worry about it" naruto said "I'd better be heading back, my team will get suspicious"

"it was nice meeting you naruto" haku said as she walked away

The next day kakashi took team 7 out into the woods to train, he found a small spot by a creek with all the needs for proper training

"okay then, today we will be working on chakra control" kakashi said "I want you to focus chakra to the soles of our feet and walk up those trees, you must keep the chakra flow constant and not use too much or too less"

"this is easy!" sakura said, the kakashi looked over to see her already sitting on the top branch of the tree

"hn...anything she can do I could do better" sasuke said as he stepped on to the tree trunk, he started to walk up it but in a few steps the wood shattered and he fell to the ground, naruto laughed at this

"whats wrong sasuke? The uchiha losing their touch?" naruto said

"okay then naruto, you try" kakashi said, eager to see naruto humiliate himself

"fine" naruto said "but way walk when you can teleport?" suddenly naruto disappeared and reappeared on top of the tree branch

"naruto, the point of the exercise is to improve your chakra control" kakashi said

"but I don't use chakra" naruto said "magic doesn't need chakra"

"okay then, you go practice your...'magic'" kakashi said

Naruto walked off to the nearby river, naruto sat down and opened a scroll. By the look of it he needed to stock up on some more health stones, you never know when they could come in handy. Naruto got up and jumped into the water, he looked around underwater for some form of life, he spotted a few small schools of fish. Naruto held out his hand, a dark red beam shot from the fishes and gathered into his hands, the fishes slowly began to die off one by one. when they were all dead naruto looked at his hand, about 7 small glowing purple shards were in his hand, naruto surfaced and hoped out of the river, he focused fire around his body to dry off his clothes. Naruto sat down and placed the shards out in front of him, he placed his hands over them and focused his mana into them, slowly the stones glowed green and turned into small fist sized balls of crystal. Naruto sealed them in the scroll and took out a piece of parchment from his bag and began to read, this particular parchment was on magical runes. Runes were much like seals but more powerful and are often more permanent and could be applied to almost anything whereas chakra seals needed to constantly have a feed of chakra to keep working, they also provided more customizable abilities. It was only a few minutes before a scream rang throughout the forest, naruto turned in its direction

"_that was sakura!" _he thought as he got up and ran back to the training area, when he got their kakashi was fending off 20 skeletons with a kodachi, sasuke was fending off 5 with a kunai and sakura was standing on the sidelines cheering for sasuke

"_dammit, how did the scourge get here?!" _naruto though as he drew the ashbringer and rushed at the skeletons surrounding kakashi. Naruto slashed at them and cut through 7 of them as they crumpled to ash. A few more slashes and all of them were finished, he looked over at sasuke, he had begun making hand seals

"fire style: great fire river!" sasuke yelled as he shot a long tongue of flame from his mouth, engulfing the scourge. All that was left of them was scattered bones, sasuke paled as he saw all 5 of them get back up and rejoin their bones together. Naruto quickly sliced through 4 of them, just missing one. The last one made a dash for sakura and brought its axe down, sakura screamed as the axe left a huge gash on her chest. Naruto quickly impaled the skeleton and crumbled it to dust. He sheathed his sword and quickly ran over to sakura, she was bleeding heavily and her breathing was shallow, eyes wide in horror

"we need to get sakura to a hospital now" kakashi said

"no time" naruto said "she would have died of blood loss before we get her there" naruto placed his hands on the bleeding wound, his hands glowed and light swirled around them as the wound was healed and her breathing returned to normal

"it will be a day before she is back to full strength" naruto said "that spell isn't designed to be used on someone so young so it takes time to work through her body"

Kakakshi picked sakura up and turned to walk away

"training is over for today, we'll continue tomorrow" kakashi said as he and his team walked back to tanzunas house

And that's the first part of the land of the waves saga

stay tuned for a new story I will be releasing called 'vampaia', its a dark naruto fic with the standard team 7 bashing

here's an extract from the first chapter

_The two ANBUs watched in horror as red and black energy swirled around naruto, much like the kyuubis but 1000 times more sinister. Naruto grew large fangs, his hair was now tipped with red and his eyes were red with black rings around them_

"_quickly!" one of them yelled into his com link "the demon is escaping, we need..." he never finished his sentence before naruto ripped the man in two. 40 ANBU suddenly shunshined around him, naruto laughed as they drew their swords_

"_it's all coming back to me now!" naruto yelled "the sealing, the attack, the...BLOOD!"_

It will be released soon!


End file.
